dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Who Time and Space
Doctor Who Time and Space is an Australian Doctor Who fan series that started broadcasting on Youtube in 2009 and ended 2013, making it the longest running Australian fan series to date. To see the chronology in which the stories took place in the Doctor and his companion's timelines, visit Time and Space Chronology. Story Doctor Who Time and Space is a fan-film series based on the BBC science fiction series Doctor Who. Doctor Who Time and Space was produced by Daniel Isaac and James Burnell, who star as the thirteenth and twelfth Doctors respectively. Isaac also stars as Zack Rogers. The four seasons aired from 2009-2013, running for five years. The first two seasons followed the 12th Doctor and his companions while the third season featured the 13th Doctor and the Christmas Specials, along with the majority of the 2012 Specials, featured the 11th Doctor. As of January, 2014, Time and Space is notable for being the longest running Australian Doctor Who series as well as having the most incarnations of a Doctor in a fan series. Episodes Doctor Who Time and Space consists of a total run of Four Seasons. It contains 3 ten episode seasons as well as a fourth season, consisting of 7 episodes, under the title of The 2012 Specials. Each Season has a Christmas Special, excluding Season Three, and a Children in Need Minisode, excluding Season One. A Spin-off Short Film was released titled Defenders of Earth that followed main companion Zack between Seasons One and Two. In total there are 41 individual episodes, encompassing 32 stories. *Season One (Specials) *Season Two (Specials) *Season Three (Specials) *The 2012 Specials *"Defenders of Earth" (spin-off) *Exodus (Anniversary Special) Characters The Doctor The Doctor is a Time Lord that has the ability to regenerate when facing death. In Time and Space, the eleventh, twelfth and thirteenth incarnations are portrayed by Rhys Cropper, James Burnell and Daniel Isaac, respectively. He ultimately dies in the series finale. Companions On his journeys, the Doctor takes many friends, or "companions", along with him. Among these, in Time and Space, are Zack Rogers, Gregson Ranch, David Ranch, Jake Ford and many more. Monsters and Villains Notable cast and crew DVD﻿ Spin-off A spin-off to Time and Space was created in 2010, entitled "Defenders of Earth". The short film followed Zack Rogers and his story when he left the Doctor at the end of "Earthdeath". The events of the story introduce Jake Ford and Lucas O'Brian as part of the Defenders Initiative along with Zack as their leader. The film eventually leads on into the ending of "Defiance of an Illusion" when Zack walks home after Lucas' death and encounters David Ranch with the time travelling device. In 2011, Daniel Isaac confirmed that he had written extra scenes for "Defenders of Earth". The extended edition of the film has been released on DVD. The extra scenes include Jake's introduction to the Defenders Initiative and extra adventures with aliens such as the Nightmare Child. Merchandise Doctor Who Time and Space Magazine is the only piece of publication currently made for Doctor Who Time and Space. All issues have been edited by Isaac.